


Strangers

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	1. Part 1

Just across the platform, oblivious to the way he made Lance's heart flutter, the stranger puckered his lips while reading a book, a creased furrowed in concentration.

He was all black and leather, raven hair contrasting with his pale skin and from his point-of-view, Lance was almost sure his eyes were two galaxies he wouldn't mind wander.

Lance could hear the approaching train, the grind of metallic wheels over the rails and his spirit deflated.

He didn't want to take his eyes off that sinful stranger, didn't want to leave the underground until he had, at least, glanced up at Lance.The train was coming closer and closer, the floor underneath his feet trembling. Or maybe it was Lance's body shuddering alongside his racing heart.

The stranger lifted his head and looked at the mouth of the tunnel, closing his book and adjusting his backpack.

He approached the end of the platform and Lance saw him visibly swallow before he held his head high, straightening his backs.

Then Lance's breath was choked on his throat as two dark orbs fell on him.

The train swoosh between them, the raven boy a mirage in-between carriages and windows. Then it halted with a loud screech.

Lance tried to find the stranger in the commotion of people coming into the train, searched for a black mullet in the crowd but to no avail.

The throng of people that filled the train compressed against the windows in such a way that didn't let him peek inside any longer.

And as the train blurted its alarm, shutting the doors and slowly departing, Lance felt as if the weight of the ground above him oppressed him.

He watched the train leave, the swift wind it created like a slap to his face.

He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes briefly, letting a frustrated sigh out.

He heard his train coming, the metallic sound annoying and grinding his teeth.

He opened his eyes in defeat and froze, rooted to the spot as he felt _his_ eye on him.

He didn't get into the train.

The stranger smiled timidly and Lance's insides twisted faintly at the sight. He glanced at the upcoming train, the smile fading and turning to Lance with a questioning look.

Lance gave him a firm shake of the head which he managed to decipher and then took off.

He saw the stranger mimicking him on the other side of the platform until he disappeared out of sight only to meet him up the stairs, his breath coming out in puffs for he had climbed the steps two at a time.

Lance heard his train arriving but the sound was distant for he could only focus on the stranger's voice talking to him, eyes so unique they reminded him of the night starry sky.

"Hi, I'm Keith,"


	2. Part 2

Lance ran through the packed tunnel, shovelling his way through the crowd and apologising in breathless huffs.

“Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through.” he practically yelled rushing through the escalator and jumping the last two steps and dashing away again.

The dry chill air of the underground station did very little to his ragged breathing, his chest beginning to hurt a little at the effort. He could hear the train coming, feel the wheels grinding on the metal rails in his ears and hastened his pace.

He turned the corner just in time, the doors’ signal beeping and announcing the departure of the train. Lance jumped inside, barely making in before the doors close with a muted _swoosh_ and the train started moving.

He panted, grabbing the nearest pole to ground himself and slowly looked around, searching.

His chest constricted in a different way, the heat in his cheeks no longer due to his run. His lips tugged at the corner and he leaned against the wall, waiting and resting and thankful for the support otherwise he would have slide down to the ground, his legs wobbly from his effort.

But also from the overwhelming excited it was to see _him._

“Thought you wouldn't make it,” Keith said coming to stand next to him, eyes deep and dark and Lance felt himself want to float in them, to get lost in them.

Just like the first time he met Keith.

Keith took his hand and interlocked their fingers, leaning forward so he could plant a quick kiss on Lance's lips.

It still amazed him how they went from strangers on the underground to boyfriends in just three months.

Everyday they would meet in the same station, would stay behind in one of the benches and talk until one of them had to, unfortunately, go.

And ever since they started dating, they'd catch the same train, at the same hour everyday so they could head back home.

The train lurched forward, deafening all sounds but Keith's whisper at his ear, his breath hot and Lance's heart flutters dangerously in his chest.

“Hi there stranger,”

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
